Coming Home
by SeddieBenett
Summary: a sad one-shot... Sam and Freddie both 'Come Home'...


_**-Coming Home -**_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm coming home. Coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home…'<em>

* * *

><p>"Is Daddy here yet?" Tyler asked, peeking his little head out of the curtains.<p>

"Not yet, love," said Carly, smiling a little, in spite of the pain she felt inside.

"Do you think mommy is with him?"

The woman didn't answer. She dreaded this day would come, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

The lies had gone on long enough, she thought. Every time the little boy asked where his actual parents were, she'd say: 'they're on a business trip in Paris' or simply: 'they're working'.

No more, she told herself. The poor child needed the truth.

At least, Carly had been going insane. She hated lying more than anything. It did something weird to her.

"Tyler," she said softly.

"Yes Aunt Carly?"

"Come here. There's… something I need to tell you…"

The boy immediately abandoned his watch post and climbed onto the couch to sit next to Carly.

Tyler had brown, curly hair and the same greyish blue eyes. His strong will and somewhat healthy appetite reminded Carly of her best friend. He also was quite smart for his age and took an interest in computers, even though he was just five. That was the Freddie side of him.

Somehow, with him looking hopefully at her, made her all the more unable to tell him. But, it had to be done. She had remembered what happened, like it was just yesterday…

* * *

><p><em>Carly Shay stood in the waiting room anxiously, and hoped to God that everything was alright. A teenage pregnancy brought up at least one hundred and fifty concerns. <em>

_One of which… was death by giving birth at such a young age. _

"_Are you Miss Shay?" A voice said._

"_Yes, I'm Sam and Freddie's best friend… are they… is the baby-"_

"_Come with me please," said the nurse, solemnly. _

_With every step she took, Carly found that her heart had somehow sped up but also stopped._

_Please be okay, she thought. Please, please, please be okay._

_As the girl entered the hospital ward, she heard a baby crying and a soft sobbing sound, as though they were sad about something. _

_Carly Shay's stomach went from having mere 'butterflies' to dropping completely as though it was a solid rock. _

_Freddie, crouched over the bed, sobbing. Sam lying there, catching her breath and a loud crying baby._

"_I'm dying…" whispered Sam, weakly. _

_The world just stopped. _

_Carly had fainted onto the floor, and quite possibly got a concussion from the harsh impact._

* * *

><p>"Aunt Carly," said Tyler, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hellooo?"<p>

"Oh," she replied.

"Are you okay? You look kind of green."

Carly rushed herself into the bathroom and checked her face in the mirror.

Staring back at her was the pale face she'd always seen when looking in a mirror.

Those once happy and cheerful brown eyes, now swimming with tears and painful memories of the past and the usually rosy cheeks were… as Tyler had so delicately put… green.

Green indeed, she thought.

Now was the time to tell Tyler what had happened to his parents. He had a right to know the truth, at least.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take care of Tyler, I know you'll be great."<em>

"_But Sam-"_

"_Carls, I love you, and…. And I love Freddie…"_

"_I love you too but I don't want this to happen… I…"_

_Sam smiled._

_Grabbing the blonde's hand quickly, Carly's eyes teared up slowly but she couldn't help but wonder why Sam was actually smiling. She was… dying… wasn't she?_

_Then again… that girl was never like anyone else she'd ever known._

"_T-take care of him. Take care of my boy…"_

_That was it. Gone._

_..._

_Carly had done as Sam requested, and took care of Tyler. She found out many things any new mother would find out about herself. But. Every time she'd take a look at Tyler… she'd burst into tears. _

_It was wrong of her to have Sam's baby, when Sam was no longer around. Carly Shay wasn't the only one who was a mess. _

_Freddie Benson had lost the love of his life and was ready to lose himself. He wanted her back._

_Maybe the pain would just go away if I ran, he thought. _

_So._

_He ran._

_And ran._

_He enlisted in the army. He wanted an escape. He so desperately wanted another life, away from this hurt and the death of Sam Puckett. This was his form of 'running away'. _

_He left Carly. He left Tyler. He left Seattle and everything behind without a second thought or a goodbye._

_Just a note._

* * *

><p>That note is somewhere, thought Carly, through her tears.<p>

Carly hugged Tyler tightly as he shuddered and shook with violent sobs. She, herself, was crying quietly, like she was reliving that day, a whole five years ago. They both stayed quiet for a moment.

Yes, today was Tyler Puckett-Benson's birthday.

The door clicked open and there stood a familiar figure. Tyler looked around and smiled for a bit and got off the couch to run over to him.

Fredward Benson dropped his bag and rifle, and then knelt down to embrace his son.

"Daddy," whispered Tyler. "You came home."

"Yes Tyler," replied his father, holding the little boy. "Yes I did. Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>'<em>Let the rain wash away… all the pain of yesterday… I know my kingdom awaits… and they've forgiven my mistakes…'<em>

* * *

><p>It had been raining all day.<p>

Carly watched as Freddie and Tyler walked up to Sam's tombstone, placing some white roses on the ground, in front of it and then stepping back respectfully.

The young boy fell to his knees and his father did the same.

"Send us a sign if you are near," whispered Carly, closing her eyes softly. "Please Sam…. Please…"

Tyler held Freddie's hand tightly, sniffing slowly.

A bright stream on sunlight shone through the darkened storm clouds and onto Sam Puckett's grave.

Carly Shay looked up to the sky, a tear rolling down her cheek and smiling softly.

"Thank you."

Then she went to kneel down beside Freddie. With Sam around, she knew… they were home.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm coming home. Coming home. Tell the world… I'm coming home.'<em>


End file.
